A Compilation of Thoughts
by Ninjakittyx3
Summary: "Okay, I guess I brought this upon myself. I'll admit that I probably shouldn't have attacked Momoi, but she's a little conniving devil! Had she not provoked me I wouldn't have attacked. I WILL NEVER GO ON A DATE WITH AHOMINE." A compilation of journal entries following the high school life of Ren Nase, who to put it simply is really weird and also really rude. (Aomine x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Day one:** _Sunday, September 22_

Counselor-sensei 'suggested' (demanded) that I keep a journal for the rest of the school year "to express my feelings and let out any pent up frustration." I despise that woman...  
Okay, I guess I brought this upon myself. I'll admit that I probably shouldn't have attacked Momoi, but she's a little conniving devil! Had she not provoked me I wouldn't have attacked. I WILL NEVER GO ON A DATE WITH AHOMINE.

**Day Two:** _Monday, September 23_

Counselor-sensei "suggested" (she is a strict hulk stuck in a tiny kawaii body) I go up to Momoi and apologize. I refused. Counselor-sensei threatened to give me a month of detention. She truly is wicked.

**Day Three:** _Tuesday, September 24_

I walked up to Momoi, she looked at me with that devil face of hers and said "Hi, Ren-chan!" in a way to cheery tone. I walked away without a word. I hope she falls in a **deep** hole.

**Day Four:** _Wednesday, September 25_

Counselor-sensei is a woman of her word. She gave me the choice between a month of detention or spend the week helping the basketball team like a manager. She thinks she's sneaky. I chose a month of detention.

**Day Five: **_Thursday, September 26_

Walked home from school after detention. Ahomine was waiting for me at the gate. I tried to walk away but the baka saw me. He tried to walk me home before I shouted fire and ran. He was too stunned to do anything.

**Day Six:** _Friday, September 27_

Met some thugs in detention today. They aren't that bad of people and their music is pretty bad ass too. I'm inspired to join a gang and fuck someone up.

**Day Seven:** _Saturday, September 28_

Had an awkward "why don't you have a boyfriend" conversation with my parents. Mom suggested I date "the nice Aomine boy from across the street." I had to try my hardest to refrain from yelling at her. Instead I lied and said I was a lesbian.

**Day Eight:** _Sunday, September 29_

My onii-chan tried to convince me to go out with him to go "check out chicks" today. I slapped him upside the head. Mom and Dad were able to tell I was lying but he is obviously the stupid one of the family.

**Day Nine: **_Monday, September 30_

Counselor-sensei if you are reading this, I will not stop calling you counselor-sensei. In other news, my uterus is killing me and I need some chocolate now or I will explode.

**Day Ten: **_Tuesday, October 1_

Counselor-sensei... Mikoyan-sensei yelled at me for writing stupid things. (I think she's just angry that I've called her wicked) In other news, I've been switched out of detention because "It's not helping me solve my issues." I think Mikoyan-sensei is just jealous that the detention kids accepted me as one of their own. Now I'm being forced to help out the basketball club… I start tomorrow, wondering on whether or not I should try skipping.

**Day Eleven: **_Wednesday, October 2_

Apparently Harasawa-sensei is a friend of my dad. This information will come in handy, I've already managed to get him to agree that Momoi and Ahomine shouldn't step closer than five feet from me.

**Day Twelve:** _Thursday, October 3_

Momoi is annoying, Ahomine is only coming to practice because I'm here, and Imayoshi-kun is a cool sempai. (And a very handsome one at that too)

**Day Thirteen: **_Friday, October 4_

I almost died at lunch by choking on some melonpan. Ahomine slapped my back and saved me. I still refuse to go on a date with him.

**Day Fourteen: **_Saturday, October 5_

Weekends are fun, I went with Kei-kun and Saki-chan, to karaoke today. Kei-kun is too good of a singer. Even Saki-chan is good for how shy that girl is. I sound like a dying seal on steroids. We went out for crepes afterwards and I almost expected Saki-chan to confess her love for me after I saved her crepe from falling onto the dirty ground.

**Day Fifteen: **_Sunday, October 6_

Mom and Dad invited the Aomine family over for dinner, Ahomine wouldn't stop staring at my boobs. He's a pig that'll stare at anything C-cup or bigger. (Joke's on him, I have a B-cup! I just wear a push up bra... my mom buys them! Not me!)

**Day Sixteen: **_Monday, October 7_

Imayoshi-kun asked me out on a study date. I was about to say yes when Ahomine challenged him to a one on one. Not gonna lie, seeing two guys at it for me was pretty damn cool.

**Day Seventeen:** _Tuesday, October 8_

Mikoyan-sensei, what else do you want.. I've agreed to be the basketball manager for the rest of the year and I've been nice to Momoi during this time, I've even began walking home with Ahomine! WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO CRY! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH! I DON'T NEED TO HAVE THREE SESSIONS A WEEK WITH YOU! MUCH LESS GROUP SESSIONS WITH MOMOI! I have a two weeks to convince you this is a bad idea and I will! My life is more stable than a rock!

**Day Eighteen:** _Wednesday, October 9_

Wakamatsu told me to go fetch Ahomine for basketball practice. When asked why I should do it he said "You're his girlfriend and our manager, it's your job." Almost passed out from the anger. That punk was lucky I'm on Mikoyan-sensei's watch list or he would have been in a scraps I feed to the crows in my backyard. (okay, there aren't any crows in my backyard.. but if there were he'd be in the scraps I'd feed to them)

**Day Nineteen:** _Thursday, October 10_

Ahomine spends a lot of time on the roof. Harasawa-sensei sent me up to get him (he's lucky that I need to be on his good side) Ahomine offered to let me ditch with him, I agreed. Basketball is boring (he said the same thing). I asked him why he played and he just grunted… like a Neanderthal. He called me, _Ren-chan_… I laughed it off, trying to ignore the weird feeling in my stomach, and we watched the clouds go by before Imayoshi-kun came looking for us. Awkward..  
I've got to admit though, Ahomine is not that bad.

**Day Twenty:** _Friday, October 11_

Kei-kun confessed to me at lunch. How was I even supposed to respond to this… He's been my best friend since we were 5… I agreed to go on a date tomorrow. Saki-chan teased me for the rest of lunch.

**Day Twenty-One:** _Saturday, October 12_

Kei _kissed _me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I didn't really think anyone would read this haha, I'm pretty sure I was high of off cough medicine when I posted this. Welp I hope you enjoy and there are more important notes at the bottom, and sorry for the grammatical and punctuation errors... I'll fix them in the near future... anywhoo Enjoy! _

.

* * *

**Day Twenty-Two:** _Sunday, October 13_

We went on another date. He kissed me again… Can't stop thinking about the weird tingly feeling it left… Ahomine opened the door of my house in the middle of our kiss. Pretty sure I almost fainted from the fright and embarrassment… I need to punch Mom for inviting Ahomine over.

**Day Twenty-Three:** _Monday, October 14_

Kei said he'd walk me home after school… I hadn't even realized that it had become tradition for Ahomine and me to walk back. Doesn't Momoi live near us? I wonder why she hadn't walked with us.. Eh who cares, just so long as she leaves me alone.

Back to my main point… walking home was very awkward and tense…

**Day Twenty-Four:** _Tuesday, October 15_

Mikoyan-sensei you are truly an evil force. I bet you enjoy my company, it would explain why you want to see me so many time a week… I promise you when you see this next Tuesday that I will be a better person. A nicer person!

**Day Twenty-Five:** _Wednesday, October 16_

I apologized to Momoi-san for attacking her. She hugged me and said all was forgiven. I tried not to cry as she (most likely on purpose) squeezed the life out of me.

**Day Twenty-Six:** _Thursday, October 17_

Kei wants me to make him a bento for lunch like other girls do for their boyfriends. I told him that if he was ready to be food poisoned and in a hospital for a month due to my carelessness in the morning (I am not a morning person) that I'd happily make him one. He shut right up.

**Day-Twenty-Seven:** _Friday, October 18_

All the basketball team does is practice, they have games here and there but apparently they'd already qualified for the Winter Cup. That sounds pretty prestigious, I gave my congratulations to the team and told them I would try to go to at least one of their games one day. They laughed and told me that once the Winter Cup starts I'll be required to attend all their games until the end… They can't make me go if I hide.

**Day Twenty-Eight:** _Saturday, October 19_

Saki-chan wanted to go to karaoke on a double date with her boyfriend and Kei and I. Thank the lord for Shogo-kun, if it weren't for his terrible singing I would have fallen ten stories down into a pit of utter embarrassment. Never let me rap to thug music. _Ever. _

**Day Twenty-Nine:** _Sunday, October 20 _

Kei invited me to his house, which I hadn't been to since before we had started dating. His mom was ecstatic about our relationship. She's really nice and winked at me while she pushed us to Kei's room. We made out for a while before we heard his mom giggling behind the door… She is what I aspire to be like when I become a mom. Yamaguchi-san was even nice about it and fangirled alongside his wife. Their marriage gives me hope.

**Day Thirty:** _Monday, October 21_

Mikoyan-sensei, I know you'll see this tomorrow so please reconsider. I truly am a changed person, I even went to the mall with Momoi and Aomine (See no more teasing names) and we had... fun… Momoi made me wear a girly dress and bought it for me and Aomine wouldn't let us leave the sports shop until he found an acceptable pair of shoes, but it was fun. We should be proud I didn't rip anyone's head off.

**Day Thirty-One:** _Tuesday, October 22_

WOOOOOOOO! I love you Mikoyan-sensei. I WILL MAKE YOU PROUD! Thank you for not making me have so many sessions a week. You are my hero. I promise (maybe) to keep up the good work.

**Day Thirty-Two:** _Wednesday, October 23_

I need a job. Mom and Dad refuse to give me any more money for doujinshi… I think Aomine-san owns a restaurant… Maybe I should ask her. If all else fails I think I'll consider hoboing… or stripping… Something needs to pay my doujinshi addiction.

**Day Thirty-Three: **_Thursday, October 24_

Onii-chan was waiting for me at the gate after school. He said that he wanted to personally meet the guy I was dating… Baka, puffed up his chest and told me he must protect my honor. With my luck Momoi came up and said "let's walk home now, Ren-chan" Onii-chan gave me a thumbs up and lipped "she's a keeper" to me. I need a wall to bang my head against.

**Day Thirty-Four: **_Friday, October 25_

Got detention for coming late to school because I spent all night trying to convince Mom and Dad that I didn't lie to them about lying to them… Note to self: Punch Onii-chan _twice_. Also detention thugs are still the coolest. Saw their tattoos. Gonna get _thug lyfe_ above my boobs one day.

**Day Thirty-Five:**_Saturday, October 26_

Spent the day with Aomine in the park. He said he'll teach me the basketball basics. He ended up getting distracted when a red head titan with weird eyebrows and his sidekick blue ghost called him over. He wouldn't tell me who they were and the baka muttered "the only one who can beat me is me" when we walked away. Tempted, I challenged him to a game of goldfish. I won, punk lost. In other news, Aomine confirmed (with a suspicious smile) that his mom did own a restaurant and was looking for a new waitress.

**Day Thirty-Six: **_Sunday, October 27_

Went to talk to Aomine-san about her restaurant. She is the proud owner of a maid-cafe. I hate dresses, but I was desperate… Aomine wouldn't stop staring as his mom fitted me for my uniform. Reminder to punch him in the face later.

**Day Thirty-Seven: **_Monday, October 28_

Saki-chan and Kei both failed the last English quiz, Miyagi-sensei suggested I helped them study for the next one. Upon hearing this Momoi suggest I tutor Aomine too. Now I'm stuck with a bunch of idiots in my room playing around. Curse my mother for being half American.

**Day Thirty-Eight: **_Tuesday, October 29_

Mikoyan-sensei. I do not have any underlying feelings for Aomine Daiki. If you ever try to tell me otherwise again I will rip your precious get well card from _Katsu-kun_ (Everyone knows that it's from Harasawa-sensei) into pieces.

**Day Thirty-Nine: **_Wednesday, October 30_

Kei offered to walk me to basketball practice. I did not expect to enter the gym with him and see all of the basketball players shirtless as Momoi evaluating them. As to purposely make things more embarrassing Momoi saw me and called me over to see whether or not we should make Sakurai-kun do more pushups. Kei left, mumbling about joining a gym.

**Day Forty: **_Thursday, October 31_

Mom was wondering (out loud) why Japan doesn't celebrate Halloween like they do in the United States. I like the sound of free candy, but the holiday seems like the perfect place for creepers to find their next victim… I'd much rather spend the day watching horror movies and eating chocolate for these cursed cramps. I envy men.

**Day Forty-One: **_Friday, November 1_

Mikoyan-sensei found me at lunch and forced me into a meeting to help set up our class's booth for the Cultural Festival… Almost had my arm ripped off when she pulled me up. She is really strong for such a tiny counselor. But now I'm being forced to recruit five other students (in two days) to help lift heavy objects during the festival. Now to go digging for some dirt against some of the basketball players. No way that they would help me out of the goodness of their hearts.

**Day Forty-Two: **_Saturday, November 2_

First day working in Aomine-san's café. I will die from the itchy uniform if I don't die from embarrassment. I swear to all good and holy that Aomine gave a flier to everyone I know that I was now working here. It would explain as to why the whole freakin basketball team showed up. Calm down Ren, it's for the doujinshi… our precious doujinshi.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Welp hello again, sorry for waiting a week to post this chapter. I was contemplating whether or not I should before the end of my school year seeing as I'll be busy with finals until then. So yeah, I apologize for the unregulated updates to come, but I promise that after June 3ish updates will become more frequent._

_And about this story, it will be leading up to March/April (the end of a Japanese school year) so I'm basically making it into a slow build towards OC/Aomine. Until then enjoy watching Ren deal other loves and problems hehe..._

_Also, if anyone sees any information that they feel is incorrect, feel free to PM me. I try to research every single detail to make this fic as correct as possible but sometimes I can't find a piece of information and come up with one of my own. Until next time awesome people!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again! Sorry for the terribly long wait (two weeks I know I'm horrible), my life is a bundle of crazy. I just finished my sophomore year of highschool and yeah finals... I hate finals. Finals are the reason why I want to cry myself to sleep every night this time around. Welp, it' s all over now and I am happy to say I am free most of this summer so it's going to put to good use. Writing (which I suck at and need to practice) and anime (watching Durarara! right now, best anime ever right beside Kuroko no Basuke). Welp I hope you enjoy this chapter of ACoT and sorry for any grammatical and punctuation errors.. I''ll fix them in the near future!_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

**Day Forty-Three: **_Sunday, November 3 _

I managed to get Sakurai-kun, Bakamatsu, Aomine, Momoi, and Kei to help me at the Culture Festival. It was much more fun than I expected. Aomine and Bakamatsu had a contest to see who could lift up the most boxes. After that we ended up ditching and wandering the festival together and avoid anyone who could catch us. We spent most of the day hiding.

Oh and Mikoyan-sensei, I saw what you did with _Kastu-kun_ in your office so if you want to rat me out for ditching my duties go ahead, I have pictures.

**Day Forty-Four: **_Monday, November 4_

Aomine threatened to slaughter me if I told anyone about the little maid costume his mom made him wear when he was little (blackmail truly is my strong suit) this morning on the way to school. I told him it was revenge for inviting the basketball club to his mom's café. My day was made when he pulled me behind a building and _begged_. Okay maybe not begged but he said please, I still have some sort of power.

**Day Forty-Five: **_Tuesday, November 5_

Mikoyan-sensei, you are truly a worthy opponent. I won't show your pictures if you don't show mine.

**Day Forty-Six: **_Wednesday, November 6_

Basketball practice was brutal, the Winter Cup is only a month away and Harasawa-sensei had everyone practicing twice as hard. I was exhausted just by watching them. I was hoping that they'd forget that I had to go to the Winter Cup matches, but Bakamatsu reminded couch to tell me to start getting the stat sheets ready. I curse the day that boy was born.

**Day Forty-Seven: **_Thursday, November 7 _

Mom brought home a cute little kitten she found lost in the street. She said I could name him. He looked grumpy and lazy so I named him Daiki. Shortening it to Dai-chan because I'll never hear the end of it if anyone finds out.

**Day Forty-Eight: **_Friday, November 8_

I got an email from my old friends back in America. I haven't seen them since we moved back to Japan in middle school. I had almost forgotten how thuggy people in American can be. Maybe my two years there are the reason I'm pretty messed up. Nah, I'm sure it's the internet's fault.

**Day Forty-Nine: **_Saturday, November 9_

Working for Aomine-san only has one set back. Aomine is usually in the shop whenever I work (four times a week for no more than five hours) that and the seats are mainly stools and I'm sure that stools purpose in life is to make sure I trip every time I come across one. On the upside, we usually get friendly customers and if the occasional creeper comes around, Aomine's death glare is there to scare the poor guy out of the shop.

**Day Fifty:**_Sunday, November 10 _

Onii-chan introduced us to his girlfriend, Yuki-chan. It's weird because onii-chan's name is Yuuki. Mom and Dad questioned why I never invite Aomine or Momoi over. Almost popped a vain when I had to explain to them _again _that I wasn't in a threesome with Aomine and Momoi.

**Day Fifty-One: **_Monday, November 11_

Kei and I went to a movie after school. He insisted we watch the newest horror movie. Baka was hiding in my shoulder during most of the movie. I also kept on getting weird stares from the other people in the theater whenever I would laugh when someone was getting killed. I can't help it if I find watching idiots die hilarious.

**Day Fifty-Two: **_Tuesday, November 12_

Mikoyan-sensei, just because I laugh at deaths during horror movie doesn't mean that I need to go see professional help. I am perfectly sane. And thank you for the advice to get Kei the new volume of his favorite manga for our anniversary. He loved it and even gave me an extra box of chocolate. I love chocolate.

**Day Fifty-Three: **_Wednesday, November 13_

Saw Yuki-chan and Onii-chan at lunch today, they invited themselves over to our table to finish eating. I was instantly questioned as to why I hadn't make a bento for Kei, like Saki-chan did for Shogo-kun, Momoi for Aomine, and Yuki-chan did for Onii-chan. I looked at Yuki-chan with a straight face and said, "because I am the man in this relationship," before I took Kei's bento and ate the rest.

**Day Fifty-Four:** _Thursday, November 14_

Got the day off from work because Momoi has asked Aomine-san if I could go watch a Winter Cup prelim game with her and Aomine. I was almost mad but then Momoi told me she still had to convince Aomine to go. Not gonna lie, watching Aomine get kidnapped to go to the game was the highlight of my day.

The game was against Seirin (I finally got an explanation as to who the red headed Aomine and the blue ghost were thank you Momoi) and Kirisaki Daīchi. Holy mother of all grand and sugary. That. Game. Was. Intense. Not to mention those Kirisaki little mufflers were cheating the entire time. I was almost out of my seat cheering when Seirin won. I even told Aomine that they were good enough to beat him, to which he replied with a slap to the head and his famous "the only one who can beat me is me" phrase. That boy is too cocky, I'm going laugh when Seirin beats his ass.

**Day Fifty-Five: **_Friday, November 15_

Some of the thug kids I met during detention came up to me on my way home from basketball practice. They must've not seen Aomine coming either because when he got to me, they coward like a puppy getting lectured. I half expected them to bow down and declare him their god.

**Day Fifty-Six: **_Saturday, November 16 _

Went to a hot springs with the team. Almost got into the water with Momoi until I saw a stranger in there. No thank you, I'll go be almost naked somewhere else. I ended up roaming the halls with Aomine who seemed to agree with my logic. I personally just think he has a small wiener and is afraid to lose macho points in front of the guys because of it.

We ended up bumping into the blue ghost and the red head giant again. I swear you could feel the sexual tension. I've come to the conclusion that Kuroko-san was Aomine's boyfriend before Kagami-san swept him off his feet and stole him away, leaving Aomine jealous and angry.

**Day Fifty-Seven: **_Sunday, November 17_

Decide to invite Kei to my house after work so that I could officially get my parents to see that I'm not a lesbian nor am I secretly dating Aomine and Momoi. To my surprise, half an hour before my shift ended, Mom and Dad came into the café with Kei and proceeded to watch me as I served the last of my customers… When I find those pictures I will burn them and laugh.

**Day Fifty-Eight: **_Monday, November 18_

Mom didn't wake up early enough to make me a bento so I had to make my own. I shouldn't be responsible for making my own food especially when I'm half asleep. I accidently packed some uncooked rice and a cup of expired yogurt… Reminder to hug Onii-chan later for giving me some of his lunch and buying me some melonpan.

**Day Fifty-Nine: **_Tuesday, November 19_

Mikoyan-sensei, I curse the day I met you. How dare you tell Momoi and Aomine it was my birthday today? They threw me a surprise party. I almost pissed myself when they jumped out at me.

**Day Sixty: **_Wednesday, November 20 _

My mom forced me to apologize to everyone at the party for almost attacking them yesterday. I still blame you Mikoyan-sensei. In other news, maybe the whole party idea wasn't so bad. I got a lot of gifts. Reminder to thank Kei for the cat clock he bought for me, it meows ever hour.

**Day Sixty-One: **_Thursday, November 21_

Took my make up to school because I didn't have time to do it at home. I spent all night trying to get Dai-chan to stop attacking my clock. Aomine told me I looked stupid with make up on. I dared him to try it on. Baka looks prettier than me with make up on, I think I should worry.

**Day Sixty-Two: **_Friday, November 22_

Sakurai-kun asked Miyagi-sensei if he was on drugs, to which Miyagi-sensei answered with "Not right now." and then he winked at the class. He is my favorite teacher.

**Day Sixty-Three: **_Saturday, November 23_

I asked Momoi if she's dated Aomine before, during basketball practice. To my surprise she fell on to the floor laughing. I ditched when she wouldn't get up. I ended up on the roof with Aomine. I asked him is the same question. I was too naïve to think I wasn't going to get the same reaction from him.

.

..

* * *

..

_**Z**__**ecrea:**__ Gah, thank you for the amazing review! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic! Wooo, I feel accomplished. :D As for your question, no I wouldn't say that they were playmates. As stated in this chapter, Ren lived in America for two years after which she moved back to Japan and into the house she is living in now and she also (i haven't stated this yet officially but it will be in the next chapter) didn't go to school with Aomine and Momoi until now. So I'd say there relationship is more of a spontaneous one that only formed because Aomine let it slip to Momoi that he liked Ren's boobs when they were walking home from their first day of school and Momoi being herself decided to try hooking to two up with each other (Again not officially stated but will be soon). I'm sorry for confusing you or anyone! I'm still figuring Ren out and slowly revealing things about her and her past._

_._

_**Konoh****ana**** Konagi & DessertsPlease:**_ _Thank you! I'm glad you awesome people are enjoying! :D  
_

_._

_ Thanks for reading, you are all awesome WOOO! Oh yeah and feel free to correct anything I get wrong (for example dates, I couldn't find the official dates for some of these events. coughcough the Seirin vs Kirisaki Daīchi match...) Or if I mess up and contradict anything I've said before. I strive for perfection, but I am me and I fail, thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I know, this is pretty late. I've had this chapter done for a week but my laptop went crazy and started crackling and dust came out from the fan area... i blew it out with an air compressor and it seems to be doing fine but I'm a scaredy cat and don't want to break it more. I finally built up the courage to use it again and I back up my files and pulled out this chapter soo here you are. Sorry if it has any errors, I tried revising it real quick but my iPad is dumb and auto corrects everything incorrectly... Yeah, I'm not sure when I can get out the next chapter. Hopefully I'll get the chance to get my laptop fixed soon. _**  
**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Day Sixty-Four: **_Sunday, November 24_

The kitchen almost caught fire today. The stupid fire alarm didn't detect the giant puffs of smoke all around the kitchen and we didn't notice until onii-chan opened the door to get more rice balls. This is the same fire alarm that goes off whenever I use the toaster.

**Day Sixty-Five:** _Monday, November 25_

Went to Momoi's house to pick up some stat sheets for the basketball team. She has a lot of pictures of her and a smiling guy who looks a lot like Aomine. I refuse to believe that Aomine was ever not the grumpy and unmotivated guy he is now.

**Day Sixty-Six:**_ Tuesday, November 26_

Mikoyan-sensei said it was about time we talk about my doujinshi and bl problem. She called me a otaku before smiling wickedly and fangirling about her favorite otome game. We exchanged blogs.

**Day Sixty-Seven:** _Wednesday, November 27_

Onii-chan thought it'd be funny to tell everyone about that one time he convinced me that I was a boy when I was 5. He didn't fail to mention that I excitedly told everyone that I couldn't wait for my strap on to come through the mail and make my transformation official. I will forever hide in shame.

**Day Sixty-Eight:** _Thursday, November 28_

One of the thugs from detention came up to me and gave me a ring he made from a coin. Now I'm rocking a badass silver ring that has _thug 4 lyfe_ carved into it.

**Day Sixty-Nine:** _Friday, November 29_

Hehe, sixty-nine… Anywhoo, today at lunch Aomine asked why I looked like I was about to murder someone. Instead of telling him the truth about my feminine problems, I might or might not have charged at him with my chopsticks. He's lucky Saki-chan was able to pull me back before I could inflict any real damage.

**Day Seventy:** _Saturday, November 30_

I finally built up enough curiosity to ask Aomine why he sent Momoi to ask me on a date the day I attacked her. He said he didn't and that Momoi got the wrong idea one day when he said, while walking home with her, that he like my boobs. I don't know whether to feel discriminated or laugh my ass off.

**Day Seventy-One:** _Sunday, December 1_

I love snow, but if I've learned anything from my childhood, it's to avoid eating the snow, especially yellow snow. Onii-chan was really mean and evil to me when I was small.

**Day Seventy-Two:** _Monday, December 2_

Never ever ever will I ever go to a football/soccer game again... I'm not lying when I say that my face is a balls magnet.

**Day Seventy-Three**: _Tuesday, December 3_

I love noodles. They taste good. They make me feel better when I'm sick. And it's funny to watch someone eating noodles choke up and see a noodle sticking out of their nose. That happened to onii-chan today. I took a picture and it's certainly getting sent to Yuki-chan and all of his friends. Revenge is sweet.

**Day Seventy-Four:** _Wednesday, December 4 _

Got slapped in the face by a random chick who came up to me. I don't know what I did, but I kind of felt like I should be in one of the dramas I watch with my mom. Spent the rest of the day acting over dramatically about everything. I should be an actress, it's funny to watch people react to my good acting.

**Day Seventy-Five: **_Thursday, December 5_

Finally was able to see our team play. Holy mackerel. I thought Kagami was good, but hot damn Aomine is a beast. Well that's what I thought until I saw Kagami go into his "zone". It was nice to see Aomine smile while playing, he doesn't smile like that enough. Although it's was kind of creepy. I think he'll do it more often now that he's lost. Yup the undefeatable Aomine lost. It was worth the slap to the head and a headlock to be able to laugh at him. I think he's finally going back to being the Aomine I saw in those pictures Momoi has.

**Day Seventy-Six:** _Friday, December 6_

Went to the movies with Kei and Saki-chan. It was weird being just the three of us again. I've gotten so used to Shogo-kun, Momoi, or Aomine tagging along with us.

**Day Seventy-Seven:** _Saturday, December 7_

Working for Aomine-san is awesome. She is the nicest lady you could ever met. Just so long as you're on her good side. Aomine decided to skip his shift today and Aomine-san was fuming. I almost felt bad watching him get yelled at… I think he was on the verge of tears.

**Day Seventy-Eight:** _Sunday, December 8_

Never go shoe shopping with Aomine, he will take forever, complain about the quality, and will yell/lecture you about the important of a good shoe on the court when you tell him to just pick a shoe already. That and he ditches you right after. Baka, I had to spend the rest of the day hearing Momoi complain about how he always does this.

**Day Seventy-Nine:** _Monday, December 9_

Got into it with Kei about spending more time with Momoi and Aomine than I do with him. Told him to stop being jealous and that I'll spend the next few days with him. He told me to forget about it. I don't think that's a good thing.

**Day Eighty:** _Tuesday, December 10_

Mikoyan-sensei, your advice to apologize to Kei-kun didn't work out. His mom told me that he went off with a girl from the literary club, on a date. I didn't get to apologize and I looked stupid in front of Yamaguchi-san.

**Day Eighty-One:** _Wednesday, December 11_

Went to the mall with Momoi. She said it was to get me to forget the bad things in life. I think she just wanted to use me as a dress up doll. She's a really good friend.

**Day Eight-Two:** _Thursday, December 12_

The basketball team are my family, they all took me to a burger shop after practice so that I wouldn't look so sad all the time. I cried when everyone pulled me into a group hug. Sakurai-kun accidently touched my but though, it definitely cheered me up to see him squirm and apologize profusely. I patted his head and gave him a hug. That little punk is such a dork.

**Day Eighty-Three:** _Friday, December 13_

Another fight with Kei during lunch today. He called me an immature, rude, and ungrateful brat. Saki-chan and Shogo-kun followed after him after he ran off. Momoi gave me a hug to hide my crying and Aomine gave me the rest of his pocky. Thank god for those two.

**Day Eighty-Four:** _Saturday, December 14_

Kei came to my house to apologize. I was with Aomine in my room playing the boss level of our favorite game when he came in. Baka accused me of cheating on him with Aomine. Hurt my hand when I slapped him. I don't think I've ever seen Aomine that angry.

.

* * *

_Sorry for the dramatic turn, it needed to be done. FOR SCIENCE! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading! Until next time amigos! _


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm horrible I know. This is pretty late, but I did make it a bit longer that the others (2,000+ words, against the usual 1,000ish). As for excuses, because we all love reading those, here they are: (some of you may already know) my laptop broke, but it's all fixed now! Woo, that means no waiting two+ weeks like this time! I also went out camping... in the wilderness... for a weekish... with no internet or electronics. Yeah, I'm surprised I survived too. I'm also a lazy bum, who sucks at writing and does everything to avoid writing. I put the pro in procrastination. Thanks to all those who have Followed and Favorited (there are a lot more of you than I thought there would ever be, so seriously THANK YOU! You all are the best!) And again, sorry for any grammar/punctuation/spelling errors! I try my best to get them all, but I'm usually not enough, sorry! I guess that's all, until later and of course.. _

_**Enjoy!**_

_Edit: (July 18) I took down this chapter because I wasn't really happy with the way it was written, so I apologize for the inconvenience and I hope you enjoy! (again, nothing really changed. I only rewrote a few sentences.) The next chapter will be posted in a few minutes :D_

* * *

**Day Eighty-Five: **_Sunday, December 15_

Momoi invited me to Seirin's next match in the Winter Cup. I think it was against Yosen? I don't know, I couldn't go. I was too busy sulking and playing yarn with Dai-chan. If I've learned anything from the past day, it's that break up songs don't make you feel better and cats are the nicest pets in the world.

**Day Eighty-Six: **_Monday, December 16_

Does anyone else get that guilty and disgusted feeling after they get into a fight with a person you really care about and you realize that they are going out of their way to ignore you? Saki-chan has barely said a word to me since my fight with Kei. Maybe it was something I did? I hate feeling guilty, it makes me want to tear up and throw a chair. Maybe I should apologize? To Saki-chan, to Kei, to everyone I guess. This whole break up thing is causing everyone trouble… Did we even break up? I feel like it's official.

**Day Eighty-Seven:** _Tuesday, December 17_

Mikoyan-sensei, I don't think it's best to try talking to him now maybe in a week or so. It feels like I would complicate things if I try talking to him so soon, but why is it so complicated? Feelings are stupid.

**Day Eighty-Eight: **_Wednesday, December 18_

Onii-chan offered to beat Kei up for me and then he pulled me into a hug. Mom came home with a tub of ice cream and invited me to spend the evening watching soap operas with her and dad like we used to when I was little. I can't stress how much that made me feel better. I love them all to death.

**Day Eighty-Nine: **_Thursday, December 19_

They say it's normal to feel bad during a break up. Is this even a break up? Maybe I should talk to Kei sooner. How though? Even Shogo-kun won't look at me. I feel terrible and guilty. How am I even supposed to fix this? Aomine came over and I might or might not have spilled that entire speech all over him. I didn't expect him to actually listen and give me advice, it's weird. His exact words were, "Just go talk to him, he probably regrets everything too. A stupid fight isn't worth destroying years' worth of friendship." Well maybe not those exact words, he was a little more blunt and colorful with his choice of words, but the message's still the same. He is too full of surprises. I mean, he's a cat person. He gave me a funny look when I told him Dai-chan's name, but he seemed to warm up to the grumpy kitten pretty quickly.

**Day Ninety: **_Friday, December 20_

Aomine-san and the other waitresses thought they'd cheer me up by telling be about their stupidest break ups. Mizuki-chan had to have the best one. The guy literally said "It's not me it's the weather." And then he proceeded to leave her alone at the bar where they first met. Aomine-san continued with stories about Aomine, well that was before he came into the break room and blushed bright red when he realized what was going on and shushed his mother before she could finished telling us how be managed to get his foot stuck in his mouth.

**Day Ninety-One: **_Saturday, December 21_

Winter break is going to begin in three days, Mom and Dad said they want to go to visit our cousins in California. I'm a bit worried though, the last time we visited Mom was thinking about staying moving back. It'd be nice to see some of my cousins and get away from this for at least a week, I feel like all the worrying is going to cause me to explode, but to move there again? I finally made my life here again and I don't want to feel like I'm running away. I'm going to talk to Kei tomorrow, if I'm leaving to America again I want us to be on good terms.

**Day Ninety-Two: **_Sunday, December 22_

We talked. I apologized, he apologized. He asked me if I wanted to break up. I began tearing up and told him I didn't know. He told me it was his fault, explaining he had started the fight because he was jealous of all the time I spent with Aomine. I told him that was stupid, but I was even more for not spending time with him like I should have. I told him about America. He hugged me. He asked how I felt towards Aomine, I told him he was just a friend. I asked him about the girl from the literary club, he told me it was just an excuse he asked his mom to tell anyone looking for him, there is no girl, he was actually in his room moping. I kissed him. It felt different, I couldn't feel the butterflies anymore. It felt different, melancholy, almost as if we were saying goodbye. We laid on his bed together for a while before his mom came in asking if she was going to have to stop planning our wedding. We both said yes.

**Day Ninety-Three: **_Monday, December 23_

Everyone seemed surprised to see Kei and I talking almost as if nothing has happened. Saki-chan came up to me and hugged me with tears running down her eyes. She rambled on and on about how she thought I hated her for suggesting I date Kei, Shogo-kun smiled at me before pulling her off. Momoi gave me a hug and Aomine patted my head with one of his rare smiles. It feels nice to have everyone together again.

**Day Ninety-Four: **_Tuesday, December 24_

Ne, Mikoyan-sensei? When I am I going to be able to call you Ayame-san? I feel like we are good enough friends now and you stopped calling me Nase-san and started calling me Ren-chan. It's only fair if I can call you by your given name too.

**Day Ninety-Five: **_Wednesday, December 25_

It's Christmas! Well in America and anywhere they celebrate Christmas. That doesn't stop Mom from decorating our house like a gingerbread house. She loves Christmas, she says it reminds her of when she was little. I don't blame her, I love the feeling too. And the presents. Getting presents for people is my favorite part. I got Mom one of those ugly Christmas sweaters that you wold never wear in public and the entire first season of her favorite America drama series. I got Dad a matching sweater and new mug to replace the one I broke a while ago. Onii-chan was harder to shop for, his gift consisted of the last packet of Kit Kat I had, the newest volume of his favorite manga, and an autographed picture of his favorite model.

**Day Ninety-Six: **_Thursday, December 26_

I met up with everyone. I loved the look on Aomine's face when he realized that we were all exchanging gifts. Baka blushed when he saw me pull out the last gift in my bag and hand it to him. He mumbled something about having to have to get me something now. He put it in his pocket before I could tell him to open it. Ne, I wanted to see the look on his face when he did. I wonder what he thinks of it. I mean it was only a small basketball keychain that opens up in like a locket and holds a picture of us passed out on my bed with Dai-chan after a brutal round of our favorite video game, which I won. Knowing Aomine, he'll probably blush like a virgin when he sees it. I wish I could have seen it.

**Day Ninety-Seven: **_Friday, December 27_

Packed for the trip to California, well it was more like Mom pack for me. She came in halfway through my process and put it all back claiming I was packing too much. She ended up finishing for me. I asked Mom if she was going to want to move there permanently again. She laughed and shook her head no before heading off to pack for Onii-chan. I need to remember to take all of my savings to America. I'm going to buy all the candy I can. If I miss one thing from the states, it's the cheap candy. I need to restock on dark chocolate, lots of it. It's the only thing that can calm my terrible uterus pains. I do not look forward to being in a plane with these cramps.

**Day Ninety-Eight: **_Saturday, December 28_

We leave tomorrow, so I had to go settle some things. I talked to Aomine-san about how long I was going to be out and if she could have Aomine check up on Dai-chan. That woman is like a second mother to me, but her knowing look made me want to cower. I went to the basketball gym where everyone was practicing and told Harasawa-sensei about the trip. He patted my back and told me it was fine, Momoi was the only manager they really need, he was only doing Mikoyan-sensei a favor for my own good. He proceeded to tell me that I was welcome to stay manager if I wanted, but could also leave if I wanted to. He's a charming sensei, no wonder he's a lady killer. You did well Mikoyan-sensei. The team ended up coming up to me before I could leave, to ask if I was quitted. It was funny to watch them react to my great acting. I gave them my best ashamed look and said no before laughing and telling them I was going out to America for the break. In retrospect, that was probably not a good idea, now I have to by everyone souvenirs.

**Day Ninety-Nine: **_Sunday, December 29_

Flying is so hard. I always seem to get dizzy. Note to self, never become a traveler. Well the whole ride to the US wasn't that bad. I sat in between Onii-chan and a really cute guy. His name was Yoshio Tachibana. He's going to the US to be a transfer student in the high school where my cousins go to. And he's staying in a host home not too far from their house. I lucked out on this one, I feel the beginnings of a winter break romance, just like in the manga I read last year! Well that's if my cousin's let me out of their sight. Haruka is my age and he loves abducting me to hear all of my stories about Japan, maybe I should just let him see my journal… yeah, not a good idea… Erika is Onii-chan age (one year older than me) and she loves to take me out everywhere; to the mall, park, to her friends' houses, everywhere. Maybe they'll understand if I just tell them about Yoshio-kun.

**Day One Hundred: **_Monday, December 30_

I woke up in a blue room that was covered in anime and boy-band posters. I thought I was kidnapped until I realized that I was in Erika's room. Breakfast was good and Haruka was the first one to get to me. He invited some of his two friends, Adam and Michael, over and thought it would be cool if they met me. I worry about that kid sometimes. But his friends were cute and although they all seemed like pervs, they took a liking to my sass. I have a feeling I'm going to be good friends with them. The day ended in success when I found out Yoshio-kun sent me an email. I'll have to tell those three bakas to take good care of Yoshio-kun while he's here.

**Day One Hundred One: **_Tuesday, December 31_

Finally got the chance to go to a mall with Erika. Spending time there with her reminded me of how Momoi acts when we go shopping. I was dressed up and I bought too many things. Thankfully I was about to find all the candy I wanted and enough souvenirs for everyone back home. If only I knew someone who could understand my love for candy, Erika just gave me a look of disgust when she had to help me carry the bags back to her car. I might have bought too many Kit Kats and Reese's Cups.

**Day One Hundred Two: **_Wednesday, January 1_

Dad, Onii-chan, and Uncle Sam all came home with a puppy. Not just a puppy, a pitbull puppy. A three month old pitbull puppy. He is so cute! They found him abandoned in an alleyway and decided to let Onii-chan keep him. Which means Dai-chan is going to have a little cousin! I hope he isn't a little grumpy puss about not being the youngest in the house.

**Day One Hundred Three: **_Thursday, January 2_

Onii-chan spent the day getting Aki-chan, the puppy, the things he'll need to travel back home with us. Erika kidnapped me, half way in between my favorite American soap opera just so that I could show her friends how I can speak both fluent English and Japanese. Erika's friends are total weeaboos, and bombarded me with questions about my love life in Toyko, which I told them I had none, which isn't a complete lie, I've only had one boyfriend before Kei and I wasn't going to mention either of those two… I told them about Yoshio-kun and Erika invited herself to my date with him tomorrow. I need more considerate cousins.

**Day One Hundred Four: **_Friday, January 3_

Met up with Yoshio-kun. He was surprisingly nice about my calling him by his given name, he said he needed to get better. He even called me by my name, Ren-chan, just rolled off of his tongue so perfectly. Erika ended up showing us around town and I think those two hit it off better than he and I did. He is closer to her age than he is to mine so it understandable. But I'd be lying if I said I'm not disappointed my plans of a winter break romance were gone. I would have totally tapped that.

**Day One Hundred Five: **_Saturday, January 4_

Haruka dragged me to Adam's house for a round of videogames. I was surprised to see how bad they all were compared to me. It was a bit pitiful. I guess you can learn a few things when you hang out with Aomine, go figure. Michael spent the whole time trying to get his younger brother to stop hitting on me. The kid was only 12 and he had more game than Haruka, Adam, and Michael all put together. I especially love his lucky charms pick up line, "Did you have lucky charms for breakfast? Because you look magically delicious" that kid is going places.

.

* * *

_._

_Wooo! How was that? I tried making each entry a bit longer, should I stick to the sweet and short approach? Welp, the next chapter should have much more fun stuff, so stick around! And if you're new to the story, hello I'm Author-chan, it's a pleasure to meet you, I hope you're enjoying yourself! __  
_

_._

_**Tiger Lily Burning Bright: **I love your reviews! :D I see Aomine's relationship with Ren going the same way, woo! They're totally bros and when they finally realize that they both like each other and they're no more obstacles to prevent them from dating, nothing's going to really change, well other than the fact that they are totally going to make out on her bed until Dai-chan or Aki-chan cockblocks them like a pro. I like to think everyone already looked at it as if they were dating. Even Kei realized that something more was going to happen with them in the future. I have probably said to much, whoops! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I didn't butcher it. I feel like the break up might not be __believable *hides behind my laptop* Maybe I should explain it more? Welp,__ I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading! You are awesome (~^O^)~ (Update: Sorry for taking down this chapter. I felt the need to change a few things. I hope you like it and the next!)  
_

.

_I feel like the next chapter might be full of Aomine/OC fluff... Maybe, I don't know yet. Welp, until then! Thanks for reading! Byee! (^w^)/ _


	6. Chapter 6

_Two chapters? Yup, well kind of. I posted chapter 5 like a week ago originally, but disliked it and ended up pulling it down. So here you are with two chapters. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Day One Hundred Six: **_Sunday, January 5_

I was lying to myself when I promised to spend a peaceful day with Mom and Aunt Mirai. Mom apparently told Erika about Kei. Reminder to scold her later. Two hours after her incessant badgering for details and my giving them to her we ended up in a hair salon. She insisted that we both get haircuts to signify my moving on. Ne, Mikoyan-sensei, I think I found someone you can be really good friends with. Erika would love you. I managed to convince Erika that I didn't need a haircut and only got the tips done. I would cry if anyone cut my beautifully long hair. I worked hard for it and one break up is not going to change it.

**Day One Hundred Seven: **_Monday, January 6_

Packing up again was hard, I hate the feeling that you left something behind. It's irritating and usually true. You could imagine my anger when I realized, right when we lifted off, that I left my favorite phone charm on Erika's phone. She better send it back, it was a gift to me from Kei-kun and Saki-chan from when I first left to live in America. It's nice to be back in Japan though. I can't wait to give everyone the gifts I bought.

**Day One Hundred Eight: **_Tuesday, January 7_

I met up with Momoi today, I asked her where Aomine was. I wanted to give him his gift from America, Momoi made this half baked excuse that he was working and couldn't be bothered. When I told her that I had spare time to go see him, she freaked out. It was a bit funny. Momoi also asked why I hadn't gone to see my boyfriend first, I forgot that I hadn't told them that Kei and I hadn't made up, we broke up… Whoops. The surprised look on her face made my forgetting even better though, Momoi has the best reactions, well that was until she smiled brightly and said, "Now you can finally date Dai-chan!" She made me turn red, so she must suffer the same fate!

**Day One Hundred Nine: **_Wednesday, January 8_

Back to school, I forgot how annoying it is to wake up early. Breaks aren't long enough. I finally was able to give the team their souvenirs. I'm glad they enjoyed them. I even got Imayoshi-kun and Susa-kun some as going away presents. I'm going to miss my sempais.

**Day One Hundred Ten: **_Thursday, January 9_

Was I the only one who didn't know what the Generation of Miracles was? And that Ahomine is one of them? And that Kagami-kun isn't, I was highly unsatisfied to learn this information. Kagami-kun is way better at basketball than Aomine! Don't tell him I said that though, he gave me a noogie, which really hurt, today when I told him I thought so. Such a baby. Well now it is my mission to meet every one of these "Generation of Miracles" boys. I have to, I need to ask them about Aomine's embarrassing moment that Momoi won't tell me because Aomine always stops her before she can.

**Day One Hundred Eleven: **_Friday, January 10 _

I forgot how hard it is to work, my shift at the café felt like a million hours. Imayoshi-kun came by. I think he found out that I was single because he asked me out on a date. Which of course I said yes to. It not every day a hot sempai notices you.

**Day One Hundred Twelve: **_Saturday, January 11_

Imayoshi-kun picked me up at my house. Aomine seemed to notice and came out of his and asked where we were going. That little baka always ruins my chances with my sempai! After telling him that we were going out to see a movie and get lunch, the baka invites himself and then proceeds to sit in between Imayoshi-kun and I! Cockblock much? He's worse than Onii-chan who told me to get some and patted my back on the way out of the house! Aomine ended up telling Imayoshi-kun that he'll walk me home… He had the nerve to ask why I was mad at him on our way back and say he was only trying to protect me from Imayoshi's nasty ways. The only nasty one is Aomine, I've seen his porn collection he hides under his bed!

**Day One Hundred Thirteen: **_Sunday, January 12 _

Dai-chan and Aki-chan get along a too well. I noticed when I entered Onii-chan's room looking for Dai-chan and found the two cuddling on his bed. It was too cute to watch them play fight. Whenever Aki-chan bit Dai-chan too hard, he would whimper and proceed to cuddle into the cat and lick the place he bit. So cute.

**Day One Hundred Fourteen: **_Monday, January 13 _

Aomine tried walking me to school, but he ruined my date and I committed to giving him the silent treatment until he apologized. Which he did, the baka pulled out a little box and he handed it to me. He said it was a late Christmas gift and that I should open it later. Spent the whole day pretending to be mad at him until lunch when I did open it and saw it was a little heart necklace with my initials carved into it. I might or might not have attacked Aomine into a hug and would not let him go until Momoi intervened...

**Day One Hundred Fifteen: **_Tuesday, January 14 _

Mikoyan-sensei, I'm glad you're proud that I continued writing in my journal even without your saying I need to, but was it really necessary to punish me for trying to call you Ayame-san. It'll be your fault if the detention kids decide I'm no longer one of them and beat me up in an alley. A day of detention is too much for such a minor offense. I was just trying to be your friend.

**Day One Hundred Sixteen: **_Wednesday, January 15 _

Onii-chan had detention too. I found out the thugs like him too. I told him about getting the thug lyfe tattoo and he said he wanted one that said no regrets… the baka didn't notice he spelled regrets wrong though. I'm going to laugh when he gets _No Ragrets_ on his chest. I'll only tell him it's wrong after he gets it.

**Day One Hundred Seventeen: **_Thursday, January 16 _

Saki-chan and Shogo-kun asked Kei and I if we wanted to go on a double date with them. I thought that Kei told them! I tell Aomine and Momoi and he tells Saki-chan and Shogo-kun, it's like a silent arrangement. He could have at least done what I did and tell the gossipy one and let them tell the other. It was awkward enough to tell them we broke up, but even more awkward having to tell them we did before break… I don't think I've ever seen Saki-chan so disappointed.

**Day One Hundred Eighteen: **_Friday, January 17 _

I felt bad when Imayoshi-kun tried to come up to me today at lunch. I guess he thought Aomine wasn't around or he's just realy brave because he asked me on another date… Aomine came out from behind him and answered for me before I could. Now I'm stuck hanging out with Aomine all day tomorrow… I will make his life miserable for ruining another date! I had half a mind to punch him when he said Imayoshi-kun is a pervert going after my innocence. Instead I told him, with a very straight face, that I'd lost my innocence to Kei… that would have worked better if Kei wasn't there to plead on his life that he's never touched me. But it was entertaining to watch Aomine go white.

**Day One Hundred Nineteen: **_Saturday, January 18 _

I shut the door in Aomine's face when he tried to come into my house. If I can't go on a date with Imayoshi-kun, then I won't talk to him until he apologizes again. I ended up sneaking out the back to hang out with Kei at his house. His dad answered the door and proceeded to question as to whether we are dating or not. After explaining that we were not dating nor messing around, we were finally allowed into his bedroom. It felt weird being there again. A lot of memories of making out on his bed… We ended up watching a new anime, well that was until I asked, whoops, why we never did the do. Kei's face was priceless. All red and speechless. I laughed, before saying I wouldn't mind my first time being with him… Then he mumbled he wouldn't mind either. We were both red by the time I was to go home… Why was I cursed with the awkward?

**Day One Hundred Twenty: **_Sunday, January 19 _

Feelings are stupid, they make you dream weird things.. Such as doing the do, very romantically, with your best friend/ex-boyfriend under the stars. I'm too young to be thinking of this… stupid hormones.

**Day One Hundred Twenty-One: **_Monday, January 20 _

During basketball practice, Momoi asked if Kei and I got into another fight, because we were acting politely towards each other during lunch… I told her we didn't. She didn't drop it and made me tell her the truth… Aomine just so happened to walk up when I mentioned saying that we had both said we didn't mind losing it to each other… I hate awkward walks home… they are not pleasant. I'm too young for this!

**Day One Hundred Twenty-Two: **_Tuesday, January 21 _

Mikoyan-sensei, please never try giving me the sex talk, ever again. That was so uncomfortable. I get the waiting and all that safe sex talk, but was it necessary to go into details about the most comfortable and pleasurable positions… You are an evil wench Mikoyan-sensei.

**Day One Hundred Twenty-Three: **_Wednesday, January 22_

Aomine was ignoring me. I confronted him after my shift at work. He asked me if I still liked Kei. I've been thinking it over and no, I don't. Would I still lose my innocence to him? Yeah, but I think that's only because he's one of my closest friends and I know he'd make me feel comfortable. I made the mistake of saying this to Aomine and adding that I wouldn't mind doing it with him because of the same reasons. I am really not smart… Now I made it awkward between us… And I have dirty images of Aomine in my mind now… he needs to stop being all muscly and junk. It makes not fantasying hard… I'm sixteen… this is normal.

**Day One Hundred Twenty-Four: **_Thursday, January 23_

I told Momoi about my problem. She laughed for a few minutes before sending me up to the roof where Aomine was hiding from me. He had one of his pervy magazines, which I pointed out before sitting beside him with my bento. I felt like we were a couple in a shojo manga, so I looked at him and laughed. He looked at me weird before seemingly, albeit slowly, joining in. I proceeded to invite him over to play video games after practice. We played my new basketball game before he asked me if I wanted to try learning how to play again. I curse my inability to fix things properly.

**Day One Hundred Twenty-Five: **_Friday, January 24_

I regrettably asked Onii-chan about his relationship with Yuki-chan. He said that they do stuff all the time. I didn't believe him so I emailed Yuki-chan. She ended up coming over and yelling at Onii-chan for making things up. It's funny to watch them fight, it's playful and inspiring. I need a boyfriend… Since when do I want another boyfriend? Reminder to scold Kei for breaking me.

**Day One Hundred Twenty-Six: **_Saturday, January 25 _

Aomine invited Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun to help me learn how to play the basketball. And Momoi managed to invite and introduce me to another GoM. Midorima-kun, who is a total tsundere. His friend Takao-kun was way nicer than him. Mido-kun is really blunt and superstitious. I wonder how Takao-kun puts up with it. My only conclusion is that they are boyfriends, like in my BL doujinshis. Meeting Mido-kun makes me wonder about the other GoM. Kagami-kun said they were all different and weird. Kuroko-kun said I would like Kise the best and offered to invite him to meet up with us next time. Kagami-kun offered to invite Tatsuya, who is his brother and is friends with Murasakibara… Kagami said Murasakibara liked candy… I found my new boyfriend.

* * *

Shhh..._let's not talk about this chapter... Idek man _

_._

_.._

_._

_**Crystalxcx:** Yay! Thank you for such an amazing review! I'm glad she slapped him too. He definitely deserved it. As for the thugs, I'm sure Ren would've sent them after him if he actually had gone out with a girl xD. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy these two chapters! _

_**Toukahana:** Thank you for your review! :D I hope you like the double update!_

_**Konjiki No Yami:** Yay! I feel accomplished. I'm glad my story makes you enjoy Aomine (even if it is a little). I couldn't stand him either tbh, but he grew on me. I hope I'm keeping it funny. I feel like these chapters might be lacking in that sense. I promise for more comedic fun in the following chapters! Thanks for reading! :D _

_._

_.._

_._

_ I apologize for the long wait, I find that I can only write when I feel like it and that's not very often so, I need to kick that habit. I also get really picky and annoyed with some of my chapters and don't post them even after having them done for like two weeks... Whoops. _

_On another topic, does anyone else watch Haikyuu! or Free! ? Hive five to you if you do! I love sports anime(s). _


End file.
